The invention relates to a hinge casing comprising a dowel member or part of a plastic material and a separate cover plate of metal which can be mounted on and fixed to the dowel part, the dowel part preferably having clamping ribs located on its peripheral surface and bores for mounting hinge links by means of hinge axles, such hinge links being positioned in a recess of the dowel part when the hinge is closed.